


Smile

by seasideshell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when sehun thinks of luhan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Sehun twirls the rose in his hand, walking around the stage and music blasts from the speakers.  
His eyes search for someone first, before his mind reminds him that that person is no longer with him.  
It's not the first time this has happened, and Sehun doesn't think he'll ever get used to his hyung not being around him.

If Luhan were here, he'd be running around the stage, getting hyped up with the cheers of the fans.  
If Luhan were here, he'd be laughing and joking around with the other members.  
If Luhan were here, he'd be singing along to the music.  
If Luhan were here, he'd smile and wave at the fans.

If Luhan were here, Sehun'd give the rose to him.

He'd walk over to Luhan, who will give him a grin and punch him playfully on the shoulder as a greeting.  
And Sehun'd hold the rose in his stretched out hand, as if to give it Luhan.  
But just as Luhan reaches to take it, Sehun'd snap his hand away cheekily and run away.  
Luhan'd frown and shout at him, pouting prettily, with Sehun grinning widely.  
He'd chase Sehun, and Sehun'd slow down just to get caught by Luhan.  
He'd laugh at Luhan, who'd punch him again, before kneeling down and offering the rose that was only meant for Luhan from the beginning.  
And as Luhan accepts it, he'd smile.  
A special smile that only Sehun can cause.  
A lovely smile that makes Sehun's heart pound rapidly.  
A stunning smile that makes Sehun's heart feel crushed with the weight of his love.  
A gorgeous smile from that gorgeous man who Sehun's whole world revolves around.  
A brilliant smile that Sehun will never see again.

Sehun stops in his steps and smiles softly, a smile that does not represent his sorrow well enough.

He throws the rose to the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this on aff as well under the same name (:


End file.
